From the related art, in order to improve image quality of an image using an image processing device or the like, the processing (hereinafter, referred to as sharpening processing) for sharpening the image is performed. For example, in a television receiver of the related art, a contour compensation for steepening the rising and falling of an image signal corresponding to a contour portion in the image which is displayed in the receiver is performed. The contour compensation is performed by extracting high-frequency components of the image signal (brightness signal) which is inputted to a display of the television receiver and by adding the high-frequency components which are obtained by amplifying the extracted high-frequency components to the inputted image signal. Thereby, frequency characteristics of the image signal which are degraded by the processing performed by each circuit in the television receiver are improved, and image quality of an appearance is improved.
As a technology related to the sharpening of the image, there is a technology which is disclosed in PTL 1. The technology disclosed in PTL 1 is a technology related to the image processing device that performs a high resolution processing suitable for each area.